pokemon_idlefandomcom-20200213-history
Guild UI
Once you are level 26, you can join a guild. Guilds can either be open to join or will require you to be accepted. Once accepted, it will take you to your guild's home screen. Creating a guild costs 1,000 diamonds. Donation The center of your guild's home screen is the Donation button. Your guild leader appears here, with their name and person. Donations are not only good for the development of your guild but also gives you points towards the Guild shop as well as coins for your personal tech. There are three donation options: Gold, Regular, and Advanced Donation. The first requires 99,999 gold and the last two require 99 and 300 diamonds respectively. Five Pokemon can also be donated per day, and the rarer, the more points earned. Shop Personal upgrade items can be found here for Guild Honor Points. Most of them are limited purchase daily. Guild Boss All members of the guild must work together during a set amount of time to defeat 5 guild bosses at exceeding difficulty. The more members that hit the boss, the greater the reward for everyone. Participants restart after every completed boss. Rewards for each boss killed will arrive in your mail. Only guild leaders and lieutenants can activate Guild Boss. Guild Instances Donate diamonds to participate in guild raids. Each successive trial becomes more expensive to activate and harder to defeat. The first guild to defeat a Pokemon across your group of servers will receive special rewards sent to their guild's inventory. First to defeat or not, every defeat will give your guild rewards. Tech Center Personal Tech and Guild Tech can be found in the Tech Center. In Personal Tech, you can upgrade your team's attack type with the blue Pokeball coins. Members of the guild donate gold to upgrade the Guild Tech. This takes a considerable amount of time to level as the goals are priced at billions of coins. Cross Server Tournament Participating in the Cross Server Tournament is arguably the most important event for your guild. Cross Server is unlocked at player level 45. Defeating the given Pokemon will earn you Personal and Guild chests, which will give you points towards the respective category. Your ranking will determine how many Guardian Stones you will receive. Every ten minutes, one point is returned. Others Only the guild leader can access the guild inventory. These items can be handed out individually as your leader sees fit. Guild chat can only be seen by other guild members, and is located in the same space as the world and server chats. In the members tab, you can view who has made the biggest contributions and who is filling the ranks of leader, lieutenant, elite, and member. Members have no special privileges, elite members can accept new members into the guild. Lieutenants and the Leader have the ability to activate the guild boss and kick members, but only the leader can activate raid instances. The leader can also change specifics about the guild. Category:Guild Category:Locations